


The Agents of Hydra

by SanityCheck



Series: Avengers AU: The Fae [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Peggy Carter is Titania, Tony is Kalina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityCheck/pseuds/SanityCheck
Summary: Since the age of eight Kalina has been working with Hydra on a case by case basis, for the sake of Midgard. That what she tells herself anyway. An attack by a high ranking member of Hydra, and requests that involve Captain America makes her question whether her deal with Hydra is any good. Add a woman with glowing red hands who is willing to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. anything, then she might lose more than whatever trust Fury had in her.





	1. Only Hydra would have a Castle Lair

            Things went boom at the HYDRA base, things usually went boom when Iron Man was involved. This time though, it was personal, downright insulting.

            So, the booms came faster and stronger than they usually would.

            Titania had given Loki’s scepter to Fury ass a symbol of peace and trust, and now HYDRA had it. Sounded like there was a traitor in S.H.I.E.L.D. that had grabbed it and now it’s in this base in Sokovia.

            The fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. was oblivious to the whole thing was such a letdown, and if Kalina’s mother were to know of the incompetence, there might not be a S.H.I.E.L.D. left.

            A blast from her left startled Kalina enough that she let out a string of curse words. “Language,” Steve Rogers warned her in his Captain America voice, both of which caused her to groan. “Sure thing Cap. I wouldn’t want to hurt Clint’s delicate ears.”

            “It’s ‘cause I’m such a flower,” Clint mumbled, “not like I don’t walk in on your two saying the dirti-”

            “No chatter over the comms,” Steve yelled as his shield struck a few HYDRA agents. “Yes Cap,” Kalina replied as she made her way to the castle that was the base. “Just keep them busy out of here,” she said as she got closer. She couldn’t help making one last note, “Please watch your language guys we don’t need Cap to have a heart attack.” She cut off her comm and flew into the castle through an open window.

            Inside the castle, the suit opened and Kalina stepped out. She took in a deep breath and looked around the room to make sure no one can see her. Once satisfied she removed the comm from her ear and placed it into the suits hand. “Hold on that.”

            She turned to a wall and gave it a look over. “If I was trying to hide a stick ‘o doom.” She began to push the stones at chest height and gave a grin as she heard a click and the stone wall gave way to a walkway. “I need one of these. Without Tash knowing.”

            She took a step in and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pin from her pocket. As the door shut, she began to walk, attaching the pin to her shirt. She tapped the pin; this pin was her protection in this place and she didn’t want to lose it.

            It did not take long for Kalina to get out of the dark walkway into a bright and way to clean lab. She hated how clinical the lab was and wanted out as fast as possible. Still, there was a job to do, and the scepter was right in the middle of the lab.

            “How brave you must be to wander into-”

            “Von Strucker,” Kalina interrupted and turned to face to man who was standing there rather proudly. “That was so cliché, I just had to stop you.” Von Strucker huffed and dropped the bravado. “Princess Kalina. I wasn’t expecting you here.”

            “You have my mother’s stick,” she said gesturing to the scepter behind her, “what are you expecting?”

            “I was told that we can have it for awhile if we were able to take it.”

            “You did, for eight months and my mother is requesting it back.” She raised her arms as if to say, ‘not my fault.’

            Von Strucker gave a sigh, he sounded annoyed. “Listen,” Kalina said, “I’ll get the Avengers to back off. As long as I get the scepter back, no one cares.”

            “The Avengers are destroying the base!”

            “What are you expecting?” She gave a whistle and the scepter lifted itself up and flew over to her. She grabbed the scepter and cradled it in her arms. “Fury’s getting too close and he has been questioning me.” She gave a smile, and walked back to the dark walkway turning her back to Von Strucker. “I hope you were able to do what you wanted with it.”

            “Indeed Stark,” she heard him say. Suddenly there was a blast and Kalina was launched into the air briefly before landing hard onto the metal stairs leading to the walkway. The scepter flew into the dark walkway ahead of her which cause her to panic briefly.

            “Stark!” She looked behind her and saw a woman standing by Von Strucker with glowing red hands. _Oh, that’s what they did._ Kalina slowly stood up in pain, and made her way up the stairs. “Kill her,” Von Strucker said. Kalina cursed and ran into the dark walkway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.  
> It's been a while since I posted something from this AU. I already have several chapters and they might go through slight rewrites now that I have more focus on it, plus to make sure it makes sense. To note though, Winter Soldier hasn't happened, and that was because I had forgot that it came out before Ultron, so I just ended up mashing them together.
> 
> Thank you all


	2. 1978

“Don’t put yourself in such a position that your back is open to your opponent,” Thor told the little girl as she rubbed her back in pain. “Did you have to kick me so hard? I asked you to teach me how to fight. Not to beat the hell out of me.”

            “How are you to learn if you are not beaten,” Thor asked as he made his way to the nearest couch. He gave a grunt and sat down next to Loki who was reading Kalina’s robot plans.

            Kalina scowled and joined them on the couch, “Beaten does not involve a grown man hitting a child in the back. You’re strong Thor.”

            “Sounds like an excuse,” Loki noted as Kalina threw the sword onto the ground. “Maybe you need a different weapon.”

            “Why did I ask? Why did you agree?”

            “Why not? If you are trained for an unknown battle, then you are prepared for anything.” Kalina squinted at Thor, to her that made no sense. What did she need to… Howard. She could use this for Howard.

            “Cheer up Kal,” Loki said, rolling up the plans, “he did that to me as well.”


	3. In Which Dumb Things do Work

Kalina whistled and scepter flew into her hands as she ran. As she turned the corner, she called upon her magic and willed the hidden door to open. She hoped that she could see the door and slip through without anyone seeing. She didn’t want to be loud by hitting the wall in hopes red hands could not pin point her location.

            The door slid open and she slipped out of the walkway as she heard the woman yell her name. “What the hell did I do to her?” Kalina looked around the room for anything and ended up doing the first thing she thought about… she hid behind the door.

            In a few breaths the woman rushed in and began to look around, no doubt trying to find her, and only seeing the open suit.

            Kalina raised the scepter and struck the woman on the back of the head. When the woman did not pass out, she struck her again. Finally, the woman collapsed, and her hands stopped glowing. “Okay.” She knelt down and checked for a pulse, which luckily, she was. With a sigh of relief, she stood up and grabbed the comm from the suit and place it back into her ear. “Missed me?”

            “Where were you,” Natasha questioned through clenched teeth. “Deep in the base, I got the stick.” She looked at the woman again, “and I need the special cuffs, I got a prisoner here.”

            “I’m busy with a speedster here,” Clint announced sounding annoyed. “Giving them a good chase,” Steve said and she could faintly hear his bike. “I think that you like that bike more than you like me.”

            “Kal,” Steve warned her, only paying half attention. “We’ll talk later lover,” she teased as the turned to the woman. She looked between her and the suit, then gave a sigh. “JARVIS, I have a dumb idea.”

            Thor had unhooked the cuffs from his belt to announced that he was heading to Kalina when the suit erupted from the castle, collapsing the part of the building it came from. As it flew over to Thor the suit blasted a few Hydra agents that were giving the Hulk problems, so that the green creature could deal with the tank.

            As it landed, Thor approached the suit with a grin. “Lady Kalina, I do hope you still are in need of the cuffs.” The suit turned to Thor stiffly, “I’m sorry Mr. Odinson but madam is still in the castle. The prisoner however, is.” The suit opened and dumped the woman out. “I must get back to madam.”  The suit closed up and flew back to the castle leaving Thor with the prisoner. Thor shrugged and proceeded to cuff the woman, he can ask her later why she needed the special cuffs.

            The cuffs glowed as they closed around her wrists, and she remained out like a light as he lowered her to the ground. “She is in her cuffs Iron Man,” he announced over the comm, “I must get back into battle, Hawkeye is becoming undone by his opponent.”

            “You try to keep up with this g-”

            “Clint?”

            “His opponent had knocked him down Captain,” Thor told him, “the man is as fast as… what’s a fast creature in Midgard.”

            “Doesn’t matter right now,” Natasha answered, “he’s fast. Work with that.” Thor huffed but made his way into the fight.


	4. 1986

Tony hung back as Kalina turned the corner into the foyer. She stopped briefly and gave him a look for support. She knew he wasn’t supposed to be seen, yet, but she was not happy about him hiding. He gave her a thumbs up, and she gave him a nervous smile. With a sigh she turned and continued into the foyer, where Howard and Maria were standing with her mother.

            Titania had invited them into the palace for a weekend. Things had gotten tense between Titania and Howard, no doubt over S.H.I.E.L.D. and herself. This was a chance to show Howard and Maria that no… hard feelings were happening on the Empresses end.

            Maria saw her first and her eyes lit up. She knew that Kalina was a female, but due to Howard, only got to see Tony, the male. Maria left Howard’s side and approached her. “That’s what you look like.” Kalina nodded, still waiting for a hard answer. “Howard, she’s beautiful.”

            Howard though ignore his wife and looked at Titania. “This better be worth it Peggy. I don’t want to be disappointed.”

            “Take a vacation Howard,” she ordered in a gentle voice, “we are in the spring. It’s a freeing time.” He scoffed as he looked at Titania’s dress. While it was long, to her feet, it was just layers of thin, sheer materials. While not obvious, he could make out parts of her body. “Never thought you would sexualize yourself though. Kalina gave a small giggle at Howard’s comment, which cause him to look at her. He scowled at how his own child was dressed just has immodest, but her dressed stopped at her knees.

            Maria shot him a warning look, which meant a fight might break out. “Would you like for me to show you to your rooms,” Kalina quickly offered, wishing to stop this fight.

            “Kalina,” Titana said to the fifteen-year-old, “while I applaud you for being a good host, you do have work to do.” Her mother waved her off, and with a quiet, “sorry, excuse me,” to Maria, she quickly left.

            Once she turned the corner and was out of sight, she gave a deep breath. Tony approached and gently squeezed her shoulder. “You’re fine.”

            “No, I’m actually really good right now. Maria, I think likes me. I mean the actual me.”

            “You thought she wouldn’t?”

            “I…I was always her son over there. I acted like it and looked like it. I thought that she would hate seeing the real me and not the-”

            Tony cut her off by laughing and patting her shoulder. “Let’s not over think about it right now. I think you have a robot to build for your degree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so torn... I wrote that Steve had a fae parent. I don't know which parent it could be, both make sense. Dad could have faked his death so he didn't have to see Sarah age, but Sarah would be the one to tell Steve stories about the fae when he would go to bed or when he was sick. I wrote a side story with Sarah as fae, but I don't know if she works anymore. If I want to be that person I could make them both faeish, one being half and the other being full. 
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


	5. Take in the Information

            They couldn’t catch the speedster, but they had the woman and the scepter, so it wasn’t a total loss.

            The woman was now in the Helicarrier, in the rebuilt cell that held Loki before. Kalina was leaning on the rails watching her, and the woman was watching her back. Steve entered the room carrying two cups of coffee. When he waved one in her face, Kalina grabbed it, but kept watching the woman, like they were having a staring contest. “She hates me.”

            “You don’t know that,” he told her sitting on butt on the rail. “Don’t I,” she questioned, “she knew who I was, like this. Not as Tony. She called me Stark! Steve, I don’t know what I did.” She took a deep drink of her coffee and played with her cup. “Fury does not want me to talk to her. For my safety, he says.”

            “You want to talk to her?”

            “I want to know what I did. Is there a way to make it better?”

            “You can die.” Both Avengers looked at the woman who was at the wall nearest to them. “It won’t bring my parents back, but it’s close enough.” Steve leaned over to Kalina, “is this a fae problem?” The fae shrugged and looked at the woman. “Explain if you would.” The woman smiled and put her hands against the glass. “A Stark missile and suddenly my brother and I all are alone.” Kalina squinted at her in confusion, “we don’t make missiles anymore.” She bit her thumbnail in thought.

            “When was this,” Steve questioned the woman. She shrugged, “three or four years ago.”

            “You stopped making missiles before that.” Kalina nodded the scowled, “either a group of people are selling them behind my back, it’s an old missile, or someone made a fake and sold it as a Stark missile.” She hit the rail in disgust and pulled her phone out from her jacket pocket. “JARVIS, go through the company records and the computers. All of the computers.”

            “Shall I alert Ms. Potts?”

            “Yeah, she needs to know.”

            “Of course, madam.” She grunted and tucked the phone back into her pocket, then took a long drink of her coffee. “Kal?” She lowered her cup and looked at the woman again. “I wouldn’t worry Miss…”

            “Wanda Maximoff.”

            “Miss Maximoff. I wouldn’t worry, you’ll have a chance to kill me. If I know Fury-”

            “He’s not that cruel.” Kalina gave Steve a disappointed look. “Fury’s been wanting to torture me for a while. Considering who I am, and her abilities. I’m the only one who can handle her.” Steve sighed and took the coffee cup from Kalina, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Let me prove you wrong. I’ll go talk to Fury.”

            “Watch me I’ll be right,” she yelled as he walked away and left the room. With Steve gone, she turned to the woman, who was still watching her. “Was that good for you too?”

            “Does he know?” Kalina shook her head, “it’s not his business.” Wanda tilted her head.


	6. 1975

            It was explained to Kalina that she had to be a boy on Midgard. Her mother told her that as a baby she was a boy named Anthony. Even though she knew her mother’s laws about men, she questioned why she was turned into a girl. She wasn’t upset, just curious, but her mother would only say that she will be told when she was older. Now though she expected the five-year-old to be Anthony Stark.

            She was also promised that she would have fun building with her father.

            Yet, a week in and he was bored. Howard wanted nothing to do with him unless he had to and Maria was avoiding him. From what he understood she could not be blamed for this reaction. Her first reaction was to get angry with Howard. She had thought Anthony was her child and did not understand why Titania took him away until one of the servants explained to her. To her, the child was a bad memory of a lie.

            So now Tony was alone in a plain room that was supposed to be his. The room was dark, with only the balcony doors to let the air move about. The room was stuffy, almost choking him.

            A knock startled him and it took him a few seconds to get over the knock. Finally, he slipped off the bed and slowly made his way to the bedroom door. The knocks stopped when touched the knob. He thought against it and drew his hand back. “Hello?”

            “Hello Anthony,” a woman spoke softly on the other side. “Would it be all right with you if I come in?”

            “I guess,” he replied slowly, not sure about the woman. “If you want me to come in dear, could you open the door? My arms are full.” Nervously he opened the door all the way and saw a woman with an apron tied around her waist, and a tray in her arms. “Thank you dear. It’s hard to open the door with your feet.” He gave a small laugh and followed her to a desk that was in the room. She placed the tray down and lifted a metal lid, and the smell hit him. His eyes lit up at the glorious smell of baked goods. “Come here love. It’s just some milk and cookies.” He stood beside her as she poured a glass of milk into a small cup. Then moved away to let him sit. “I’m sorry.”

            “For what,” Tony asked as he grabbed a cookie, chocolate chip. “That you had to deal with the Starks for a week without us. My husband and I took a small vacation.”

            “Vacation,” he questioned, his mouth now full of cookie. The woman nodded, “do you not have vacations in Faeland?” He just shook his head, now confused by her. She gave a sigh and leaned against the nearest wall. “We just took a little trip for fun.” Tony nodded and stuffed another cookie in his mouth. She smiled as he grabbed the glass of milk. “You live here,” he asked with his mouth still full. “We work for the Starks.”

            “Like servants,” he asked once he swallowed his milk. “I prefer the term assistant. I doubt either can run anything on their own.” Tony giggled at the image of Howard unable to turn the radio on.

            “Now,” the woman said getting his attention. “I should back to running the house. Would you like to help me?” Tony nodded excitedly and downed the rest of the milk. Then he realized something, “I don’t know your name.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry darling. My name is Ana.”

 


	7. Bars Look Good with Those Blinds

            After the whole debacle with Loki, Pepper thought that she would not be shocked by the Kalina’s antics with remodeling of the tower. She honesty thought is was done, so she entered the penthouse and was confused by the people coming in and out of one of the bedroom suites.

            “JARVIS, where’s Tony,” Pepper asked as she stood in the kitchen, pouring two cups of coffee. “Sir would be in the room being remodeled talking to the decorators. Sir will be housing a… guest by order of Director Fury.” Pepper gave a huff and made her way into the bedroom.

            Kalina, I the male form of Tony rubbed his eyes in annoyance at what he agreed to. He didn’t want this Maximoff on his floor, much less in his tower. Fury though, didn’t care and not only shoved the woman onto him, but he had convinced Steve that this was a very good idea. Even to the point that Steve agreed that she needed to be on the same floor. He lifted to head to see Pepper step up to him and hand him a mug of coffee. He took it and downed the mug. “What is this about orders from Fury? I thought you weren’t going to?”

            “Well,” he began before leaning into her, “the captain gave a few good reasons why I should do what Fury wanted.”

            “Was the bed involved,” Pepper questioned quietly. Tony scowled but said nothing else on the topic. “Can I help you Miss Potts?”

            “I can place the papers in your room. You seem to be busy.” Pepper gave him a pat on the shoulder and left him to this mess.

 

            The decorators and builders had left a few hours, the room was not done but they would be back tomorrow. Finally getting a breather Kalina stretched and hovered around the living room, waiting for Steve to show up. Finally, the elevator open and Steve came wandering in. “I help make a livable room on your request Steve,” she whined as she stood up and made her way to him, “and you weren’t even here.”

            Steve gave a smile and kissed forehead as she leaned into him. “I do have work Kal.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her as if in apology. “If you think that is a good apology.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “You’re going to hate me.”

            “Are you leaving again?”

            “Just a few days. Nat requested that I join her for a bit.”

            “A bit,” she whined and wriggled her way out of his arms, “this is the fourth time she’s done this.”

            “I’ll just be in DC.” Kalina scowled and crossed her arms, “just in DC? Maximoff is here because of you. Now you’re prancing off with your best friend leaving me alone with the one who wants me dead.”

            “You’re not alone.” She rolled her eyes. “Clint is off with his family. Thor is back in Asgard. Bruce has actually left the tower to work on the helicarrier. You and Tash are now running off.” She made a gesture to the air, “no offense JARVIS.”

            “I’ll remember the compliment madam,” her AI replied sarcastically. Steve grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. “It’s a few days,” he told her as he pulled her down to sit on the couch, “then I’ll reject the next few missions.” She grunted and allowed him to cuddle her. “If it gets bad, then take her to your mother’s. I’m sure your mom can handle someone like her.” Kalina didn’t say anything but laid there staring at the wall. “Kal?”

            “Is it because of what we found in the tests? That one of your parents is fae?”

            “What caused this?” She shrugged and thought back at the test that they did a year ago, it told them that it wasn’t just the serum. One of his parents were fae, they couldn’t tell which one though, the serum was making it hard to determine using the technique they were using.

Now that she thought about it, he started doing these missions not too long after the test. Without fully realizing it, she noted the thought out loud. “It has nothing to do with that.” He rubbed her scalp with made her shiver. “It has nothing to do with anything that has happened in the last year.”

            “Are you able to at least stay the night?” Steve smiled and kissed her cheek. “I can do that.”


	8. 1979

Tony had gotten good with keeping secrets, lying, and acting while on Midgard. He was forbidden to talk about the court, his real mother, and the fact that he was a girl.

            The best thing about the rules that Howard placed on them was that he was never going to know about HYDRA, and the deal they currently had.

            It wouldn’t had mattered anyway, Howard never listened nor cared anyway. All Howard cared about was his lost soldier, Captain America. Someone that Tony wasn’t, and Howard had no problems stating. Tony asked a few times about the Captain, but Howard would refuse to tell them, Tony wasn’t worth the air to talk about it. So, Tony went to his money, and she was no help either. Talking about it upset her sometimes, and other times the stories were so romanticized that it could not be swallowed.

            No, it was decided that there was one more person and they were in luck. Howard was dragging him to S.H.I.E.L.D., and Tony was not going to question it.

            Alexander Pierce greeted them at his office, he made sure that Tony was greeted as well before he gestured them to sit. Howard began going through the reasons why he was there and they began to talk. Tony paid attention, only pretending to not care.

            Somehow, Howard got pulled out of the office by one of the agents that Tony figured was a HYDRA agent. Finally, Howard was annoying them. “Mr. Pierce. I would like to call in one of my favors.”

            “All ready,” Pierce questioned, “what’s the favor?”

            “Information. On Steve Rogers.” Pierce’s eyes narrowed as if he was studying Tony. “May I ask why?”

            “Howard. He’s obsessed,” Tony said wriggling in his chair, “He doesn’t tell me anything and my mother… talks but says nothing.” Pierce studied the child for a minute then nodded. “I can get you information. I’ll have it delivered to your mother’s house.”

            “Thank you, Mr. Pierce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Finals are over and I'm out of the hospital so the story can continue. Sorry it took so long guys. On paper the story is almost done and the typing portion should be able to catch up soon and altering it following not too far behind. In all honesty this story got away from me and becomes a bit of a mess in the middle that I'm reworking.
> 
> Thank you all!


	9. Chained in More Ways than One

            Steve was still not back when Maximoff was dropped off a week after Steve left. Pepper stood next to her holding two cuffs in her arms, watching as they removed Wanda ankle cuffs.

            Like in a ceremony Pepper presented the cuffs to Kalina as the agents removed their own. Kalina grabbed the first and clamped to hard onto the woman’s left arm. “These keep you from being able to use your magic unless I allow it.” She grabbed the second one and did the same to her right. “By the grace of Titania, I bound you until I give you freedom.” Pepper flinched at that phrase, but nothing was said as the agents left, with Wanda giving Kalina a smile.

            Wanda began to wander around the living room, allowing the two to talk. “When is Steve coming back?” Kalina shrugged and made her way to the kitchen. “Anyone but me want coffee?”

            “I need to get back to the office. I have people to rule over.”

            “Careful Pep that power can go to your head.” Pepper rolled her eyes and told Kalina to behave herself, “I don’t want to rat you out to Steve.”

            Kalina felt Wanda’s eyes as she poured her a cup. “I swear. If you keep up with this creepy act, I will find a way for you to make your life miserable.” Kalina looked up at Wanda with a smile on her face. “You want to see?” Kalina snapped her fingers and the cuffs began to glow. The fae went back to her coffee as Wanda began to scream, Kalina giving a small smile as the witch clawed at the cuffs. Kalina snapped again and Wanda stopped screaming.

            Wanda could only look in confusion as Kalina walked by. “We’re having pho tonight,” Kalina told her as she made her way to the elevator. “You’re more then welcome to join me.”

           

            Once she entered her workshop Kalina gave a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. “Madam, there is a call from Mr. Pierce.”

            “Red or green?”

            “Red madam.” Kalina sucked in some air then allowed JARVIS to connect the call, “then cut off the lab.” A small bing was all that was given as the video call connected. “Ms. Stark.”

            “Mr. Pierce.” She put her mug onto the nearest table and stood into the older man’s line of sight. “What can I do for HYDRA today?”

            “Do you know where Captain America is right now?”

            “DC as far as I know. He’s chosen to leave me with Von Strucker’s little witch. I think Romanov is doing this on purpose.”

            “Your love life means nothing right now. The fact that you have half of the Maximoff twins under control is impressive.”

            “Barely,” she mumbled, “I’m amazed that you even know about her. Von Strucker has always had issues with sharing.”

            “Files do magically arrive at my desk.”

            “Neat trick.”

            “Captain America is getting into HYRDA business Kal,” he said sounding serious. “I don’t know what you want from me on that level.”

            “He will be back to you in a few days. You and he are close, either he joins us like you did, or he needs to be removed permanently.”

            “I did not join you. I’m freelancing.” Pierce gave a chuckle as if he doubted her. “Project Insight needs to happen Ms. Stark.”

            “What do I get from this?” He looked at paper that was on his desk. “Von Strucker. I’ll give you him. He is unstable now, and his attack on you is an insult to our contract.” Kalina gave a rather cruel smile, this could be fun. “When is the next time he’s in the US?”

            “He will be in DC next month.”

            “What happens if I fail?”

            “Then we send the Winter Soldier.”


	10. 2008

            Kalina didn’t see a reason to throw back up the Tony illusion once the spare reactor was put into place. “This just sucks,” she whispered getting her breath back, “JARVIS?”

            “Mr. Stane has Miss Potts. Rhodes is asking what is going on.”

            “Tell him to keep his pants on and let me handle this. Mama’s gonna work.”

            Kalina landed not too far from Stane, his bulky armor looked even worse with a bulky man inside. “I heard something from my colleagues in Afghanistan. How long do you think you can hold onto the lie Tony? Now that I know how long?” Kalina said nothing but approached the suit she saw as inferior, ready to charge it. He chuckled, “I don’t know how you manage to fool everyone. I’m a bit disappointed in myself for not seeing it sooner.”

            “It would be a compliment Stane, but then you are blind to the obvious.”

            “That voice does not suit you Tony.”

            “I honestly don’t care about what you think.”

            “Don’t say that Tony. Is your name even Anthony?” Kalina said nothing but began to charge at him.

 

            Stane held Kalina’s helmet in his hand. “You think you can beat this superior suit Stark.” Stane threw the helmet away, then looked down at the woman and gave a grin that made her nervous. “You are quite the woman Stark,” he tilted his head, “very pretty. So much I can do with you.”

            He stood over her with his feet on each side of her hips. Giving a glance she noticed that protruding from the suits’ feet was a wire. _Bad build, I’m insulted._ Stane was too busy gloating to notice that Kalina had a hold of the wire. Kalina began to laugh at this whole thing, which got Stanes attention. “You got a problem Stane. You’re to busy talking to see what’s going on.” She sent a jolt of magic to the wire and soon Stane’s suit began to sizzle. She let go of the wire and moved away from Stane. “What did you do?”

            “Showing off the suits faults.” The suit began to release smoke and Stane began to panic. “One of the biggest faults is the driver. If it’s flawed it is dangerous.” Stane screamed as he tried to remove the suit, the smell of cooked flesh was coming from the suit. “I’m afraid Stane, that your mindset will not work. Not in the suit, not in my business.”

            “Who says you’re any better,” Stane groaned, then fell over his flesh cooked so much that is caused Kalina to gag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient. I had gotten injured and was healing for a good while. Good news is I was writing this while getting better so the story is almost done.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	11. Conversations, Both Times

“You’re not human.”

            “I don’t deny it,” Kalina replied to Wanda as she worked on schematics for a new StarkPhone. She looked up at the woman, who hovered above her as Kalina sat on the couch. Wanda scoffed, “this does not seem fair.”

            “What? That you have to think to get your revenge.”

            “My parents are dead.”

            “I didn’t do it.”

            “It had your name on it.” Kalina sighed, “does one blame the car makers if someone runs a person over with it? Do you blame the company who makes the rifles when a person is shot by the rifle?” She tilted her head at Wanda, who now looked mopey. JARVIS alerted them that a SHIELD agent was here to pick up Wanda. “Think about it when they talk to you.”

            “You know I’m going to tell them about you and Hydra.” Kalina grinned, “unless you have visual proof you have nothing.”

 

**1990**

            “This is going to bite you in the ass,” Tony told Kalina as she slipped off her coat. “I’m careful Tones.”

            “You are right now. You’ll get comfortable and then,” he snapped his fingers. She rolled her eyes and began to slip out of her work outfit. “Tony,” she whined, “you sound like Pepper.”

            “Cause she makes sense,” he noted, “why can’t she be here to be the sensible one.”

            “Mom has her doing an errand.” Tony sighed and leaned against the bedframe. “I love you Kal. I just don’t want to see you hurt. One day Hydra will back stab you, and all that you are building over there will be gone.” Kalina sighed sat on her bed. “I know.” He chuckled and flopped down next to her on her bed. “I’ll be here though. With ice cream if it gets too bad.”

            “You don’t eat Tony.”

            “Not the point.”


End file.
